


Crushing Waves

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Fanfic Friday [26]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Krolia, Altean/Galra Krolia, Atlantis, Contest Entry, F/M, Love at First Sight, OMG..! IT'S ATLANTIS...!, Romance, fanfic friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: The first meeting of Keith's parents occurs in Atlantis, a sanctuary for Galra and Altean taking refuge from the war.
Relationships: Keith's Father & Sam Holt (Voltron), Keith's Father/Krolia (Voltron)
Series: Fanfic Friday [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818250
Collections: (Prompts) Fanfic Friday, Interspecies, Voltron: Krolia is Altean





	Crushing Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – I don't own Voltron. This was written for Wattpad Fanfin's OMG…! It's Atlantis' Contest. Since Keith's parents don't have names in the canon yet, I used the names Hiroshi and Kyra for them. When I saw the Atlantis theme, I thought to myself - what if some of the Alteans survived and have been on Earth this entire time. Some Galra are with them as well, but someone everyone things is dead isn't. Also, I avoided describing Keith's mother as she has not physically appeared in the series like his father has. Samuel Holt also makes an appearance.
> 
> As for Krolia - I prefer Altean Krolia, but I left it open for a hybrid or Galra depending on the reader.

Golden rays of sun painted the tips of the ocean waves as the research vessel bobbed up and down slightly on the ocean surface. A young man leaned out, his dark eyes taking in the beauty of the sunset. A smile spread cross Hiroshi's face, his arms stretching out over the railing as he leaned forward.

"Aliens."

"What?" Hiroshi turned at the sound of his friend's voice, his mouth pushing into a grimace at Samuel Holt's odd obsession.

The young man pushed up his glasses, smirking as he did so, one arm tucking behind his back. "I'm going to use microbial oceanography to prove life exists outside of our solar system."

"Sam." A groan escaped his mouth, his attention turning to look back at the sea.

"Hey, what if the stories regarding Atlantis are really stories about Aliens hiding on our planet?"

"Say, what? What does that have to do with microbial oceanography?" Hiroshi turned his head slightly to look at Sam. His best friend opened his mouth, holding up a finger. Whatever Samuel Holt meant to say was interrupted by a flush green sickness spreading across his face. A chuckle escaped Hiroshi's mouth, wondering how Sam would handle microbial oceanography when he got seasick so easily.

Hiroshi stood there, watching the sun finish setting, and the stars coming out. The lights in the sky reflected on the ocean surface, making his attention drift down to the sea below. The silence of being the only one on deck lulled him into a tranquil mood. As such, he missed the change in lighting indicating something was going on under the surface.

By the time he noticed, it was too late.

Water rushed him, his lungs filling with water. When he came to, Hiroshi found himself no longer on the ship, but a room which seemed right out of a fantasy book. Pushing the sheets back, he headed to the window, only for his jaw to drop at the sight, as the view completed the literal fantasy he found himself transported into, with a sweeping landscape with towering buttresses.

Above, instead of sky, he saw the ocean, separated from the city by a roof, meaning he was in Atlantis. Swallowing, Hiroshi attempted to leave the room, only to find himself dodging a swipe of a blade. Backing up slightly, he stepped back, he felt the blade nick his eyebrow, drawing blood.

"Kyra! This is not how we treat our guests."

"He does not belong here."

Covering his one eye, Hiroshi blinked, swallowing away the shock.

Those around him weren't _human_.

Specifically, he saw two types of humanoids.

One looked almost human, with ears which reminded him of elves or youkai. Even the markings on their faces reminded him more of youkai than elves. Their skin and hair tones varied widely, adding to the ethereal quality of their being. The other humanoid though was more bestial, but purple with yellow glowing eyes.

His attacker though…

She was beautiful, tough, the alien features not preventing him from feeling attracted to her. " _Joy. I've managed to fall in love with one of Sam's aliens._ "

"My name is Altor." Hiroshi blinked, reaching out to shake the hand of the kingly personage who spoke up for him. White hair, dark skin, bright blue eyes and bright blue marks, this person carried himself in a regal manner.

"She's right. I don't belong here."

"No. We need to return you the surface, as it was unfair to take you from your world simply because one of our submarine crafts traveled to close to the surface."

"Lord Altor."

"This is Atlantis, isn't it?"

"That's one of the names for this place. Another is Helgidomur, a word in your language I believe means sanctuary."

Hiroshi's eyes blinked. "Why is this place called sanctuary?"

The question went unanswered. Instead, the man led him out of the towering palace, down to a dock. A submarine waited for them, a vehicle which could just as easily pass as a ship for traversing through outer space. It was huge, hulking, the main body black and grey, lit with purple tones. His eyes widened, his fingers itching to get a chance at the helm.

"Kyra, you'll make sure this one gets home."

"He could easily reveal our existence to those on the surface."

"She's right about that as well."

"Would you please stop agreeing with me."

Hiroshi simply grinned at her, a rather dopey grin that made him look like an idiot. He honestly didn't care, though perhaps he _should_ care what kind of impression he made on Kyra.

"It's the right thing to do. And they won't believe him."

Kyra let out a sigh, blindfolding him until they arrived on the surface, and she left him on the deck. It was almost as if the event never happened, for he now stood in the same spot on the deck, now watching the sunrise over the horizon. He'd felt her hands remove the blindfold. "Perhaps I'll see you again."

"Probably not."

Letting out a sigh, Hiroshi didn't attempt to watch her leave. He leaned over the railing, relaxed, daydreaming now about watching the beautiful sunrise with the beautiful Kyra.

Sam's voice broke Hiroshi from his tranquil mood. "Hiro!"

With a sigh, Hiroshi closed his eyes, not wanting to forget how she looked but wanting to believe everything wasn't just a dream. "What?"

"Where were you!"

"What do you mean?"

"You disappeared from the ship! I looked everywhere for you!"

"Did you?"

"Well, duh."

The comment made Hiroshi look up at Sam, only to see his friend vomit over the edge. "Uh-huh. Says the person constantly getting seasick."

"That doesn't change the fact you disappeared."

"I went to Atlantis."

"Huh?"

"And I met an angel."

"Have you lost it?"

Hiroshi laughed, suddenly describing Kyra, and how she contrasted with the other alien species, but how he wanted to meet her again, someday, somewhere."

"Amazing! I'm sorry I missed out. We should do a double date with Colleen."


End file.
